Midnight Wish
by Melan Anime
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to wish for something to happen. All you have to do is to pick up the courage and confess your true feelings. Maybe the other feels the same way. GuardianShipping, Gift!Fic for Wynni. Warning: sexual theme! RxR please!


___GuardianShipping is not my favorite ship, but it was nice and interesting writing them together. :) A Gift!Fic for a dear friend. Wynni I really hope you like it and enjoy this gift. I already sent it to you, but now I'm posting it too.  
_

_Post-cannon story. (That means Ruka is older!)  
_

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own only the title and the plot of this story._

**Warning! There are lemons in this story, if you feel uncomfortable or you're underage don't read!**

* * *

**Midnight Wish**

_Older!Ruka's POV_

5…!

Yes, another year was ending…

4…!

And there I was after so many years, at Martha's house celebrating New Year Eve, with all my friends that I dearly loved and cared about.

3…!

Yet, there was a bitter taste in mouth that I couldn't get rid of, as hard as I tried.

2…!

Maybe because he was there as well, but he wasn't alone; she was with him, holding him like he was hers and he was smiling… I bit my lips hard.

1…!

I heard almost everyone cheering as fireworks hit and exploded up the sky. I tried to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth, but it was impossible. As much as I wanted, I couldn't control my intractable emotions. My heart has no logic, it never had. But it has its own will and sometimes calls the shots in my mind and my behavior.

What's the valid point of loving someone who cannot love you back? Why can't my heart have a trace of reason or logic? So much time and pain would have been avoided.

Perhaps this was the reason that I quietly, almost silently walked out of the big room looking for a little peace and a quieter place so I could express myself freely. The music and the din lowered as I was going upstairs. Nobody was there as everyone was celebrated and rejoiced in welcoming the New Year. I was happy too, there was no doubt it, I was just a bit tired or not in the best mood ever or... I shook my head.

"Who am I kidding?" I wondered quietly, entering into an empty bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, I sighed approaching the window. I pulled the curtains and my gaze was lost in the vast starry sky. Everything had been covered with snow, and now even the smallest trace of clouds was gone, leaving a clear sky embellished with thousands of glowing dots and a full moon of which the light entered the lonely room, timidly covering everything with a cold silver hue.

That's how I was feeling too; lonely and cold. Deep inside I knew very well why I was seeking a little solitude, but I didn't dare to admit why, not even to myself. I didn't have the courage to name it, but something in the present day was pushing me, almost forcing me to finally give an answer to this strange, unwelcomed feeling.

I shut my eyes, trying to admit the truth but a knot rose in my throat, which I couldn't swallow. I squeezed my fists until I felt my nails hurting my palms. The pressure grew, reaching a point where it made me want to cry.

"Well, yes!" I succumbed biting my lip, trying not to cry.

Something almost impossible and I bit my lower lip hard.

"Why, Yuusei? Why you?" I wondered in a silent cry.

A teardrop rolled from my eye to my cheek. The emotion was so strong that I didn't even try to hold it back.

"Above all the men, my heart chose you. The one and only man that I will never be able to have," my voice cracked.

I opened my eyes forcefully at the same time I saw the last trail of a fallen star, fading into the dark sky. I needed less than a second for my mind to think, mostly by instinct, putting the words into my mouth.

"I wish…" I started with a whisper, "for you, Yuusei, I wish I could confess my love to you, hug you, kiss you, sleep with you, give you everything; my heart, body and soul. Even for one night…"

I was so lost in my thoughts and feelings, that I wasn't paying attention around me. I believed I was alone in the room, but I was wrong.

"And I was wondering about that," a deep but soft voice reached my ears, making me freeze in my tracks.

My heart must have skipped a beat before it stopped beating at all. I didn't dare to breathe as I turned slowly to face him. His cobalt blue eyes were staring deep into mine intensely. I gulped, feeling my cheeks burning. How long had he been standing there and how much had he heard?

A passion seemed to smolder in his blue flaming orbs as he peered deep into the depths of my soul. I felt so naked under this gaze.

"Yuusei ... I ..." I mumbled, blushing crazily.

I tried to think of something to say but everything happened so fast yet so smoothly and effortlessly without me realizing it. My back hit the cold wall as his hands locked my wrists over my head. In no time, hard lips smashed onto mine, kissing me hungrily and greedily. The kiss was rough and tough but filled with a passion capable of setting everything in the room on fire.

I was unable to resist him, not only because he was much stronger than me, but when his lips made contact with my own, something inside me, something strong and frightening, erupted to life, clawing my insides and overloading my being, causing all of my thoughts and logic to extinguish. All I could do was accept his actions passively as I was still under shock and my mind was refusing to cooperate.

I was struggling to realize what was happening, but every thought was escaping my mind, leaving me there, confused and breathless, wondering if I was dreaming or if, by some kind of Christmas magic, I was able to live my deepest desire. Life was offering me a dream beyond all of my expectations. But the kiss was too strong and the emotions in me too alive to be just a dream or false illusion. Everything inside my head was tangled and I was hopeless and helpless to find a way out.

It was he who broke the kiss, giving me the chance to breathe.

"I…" I tried to say something, which I already forgot, but all my words stuck at the back of my throat, and I wasn't able to speak.

Pulling back, he locked my gaze. His eyes –clear mirrors to his very soul now hazy from lust and desire- captured me, making me surrender myself to him unconditionally and irrevocably. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't resist, as my whole body was obeying the most basic rules. Nature was commanding me to respond to his touch and act without a trace of resistance or hesitation.

After a moment of breath, his lips crushed their way hard onto mine again, only this time I was able to kiss him back. He sneaked his tongue into my mouth and I welcomed it, letting him explore my inside, biting his lips. His tongue left to play with mine in a simple yet intense game of domination when he freed my hands, moving his across my body.

Gaining back some of my body control, I wrapped my arms around his neck, knitting my fingers into his hair and pulled the roots lightly. If I hurt him, he didn't say or do anything, as I didn't say anything when his hands started to become more demanding and his touch more bold, reaching more privet areas. But I didn't shake him off; quite the opposite, in fact, and even if I was feeling embarrassed, I let him rub me between my legs, moaning in pleasure.

A passion grew within me, growing so big that it captured me whole. Like water that breaks the stone and pours impetuous and unrestrained. His strong hands reached for my clothes, taking them off in great hurry; almost ripping them, if I hadn't helped him without a second thought. My dress fell on the floor as soon as my bra, which he unclipped with a fast move. I stood there wearing nothing but my panties when his hands cupped my uncovered, rich breast, massaging them. My fingers tangled into his hair when his tongue trailed a hot path down my neck and a scream escaped my mouth as his found my hard nipples, licking them, socking and biting them, merciless.

My blood flowed hot in my veins despite the cold of the winter, making my skin burn and sweat like being in the heat of summer. I learned my head back as his lips moved back to my neck, kissing it and sucking it softly. He would probably leave a mark on my porcelain skin but, at this hour my mind was too cloudy to think the consequences, or actually think at all. I was at the mercy of the man I was in love with for many years now; so many that I couldn't even count them. How was I supposed to refused him or stop him for giving me what I desperately wanted? Let alone especially if all this time I was believing that something like this wasn't possible, and I should stop thinking of him as nothing more than a good friend and that I held no chance of him returning my feelings.

But life is so strange; sometimes a heaven and sometimes a hell. And here now, on New Year's Eve and deep into a winter night, with a clear sky and a bright full moon, that my secret wish came true. For a moment –only a moment- I thought that I was dreaming, that what I was living right now was nothing but a dream. Like I fall asleep while being all alone in the empty bedroom, and of course that I dreamed the one and only dream that I was secretly holding deep in my heart. And I was allowing myself to live only in the dream realm since there was no chanced to live it in real life.

And yet his touch, his hands that were now touching me everywhere, and I was letting him shamelessly, were too real to be a dream or a mind trick. I was in my right mind to not imagine things simply because I wanted them. But spending more time wondering something so pointless made me miss some of his actions and with a small shock I realized that I was lying with my back on the bed and Yuusei was on top of me kissing me all over.

Trailing a small and tortuous path on my bare skin, he moved lower and lower while he kept kissing and biting lightly, making my breath uneven. But just when he was about to reach my forbidden to everyone area, he stopped. Just like that, he stopped and with him, my heart must have skipped a beat too. Mostly out of fear that I was indeed dreaming and that it was about time to wake up.

But then I felt his hands slip around me as he moved up again, going closer. Pressing his arms, he tied me in a warm embrace and I sensed his breath caressing my ear.

"This must be a dream, that I can hold you and kiss you. It's like a dream that came true for me, Ruka," Yuusei whispered hoarsely and moved his head, facing mine as he peered into my eyes.

Those cobalt blue eyes that were now hazy and spreading flames, stole the breath from my lips. "A dream…" I whispered.

"But you're not dreaming, Ruka, and neither am I; we are both awake and finally together."

I heard, or at least I thought I heard, him say and his words pierced me, reaching at the bottom of my head and the depth of my heart. And it was everything I wanted to hear. Acting like a spell, all of my worries, wonders, fears and anxiety washed away from me, and since all of my shame was long gone I warped my hands around his neck and lifted my head to seal his lips with mine in a deep kiss. He kissed me back with the same, if not more, passion holding me like I was made of glass.

"I love you, Yuusei," I gasped between the gaps for air.

The moment those three little words escaped my lips, the very next thing I felt was a barrier inside of me cracking and smashing into thousands pieces. Feeling free, I was finally able to confess my love to him.

The love that started when I was only a little girl, too ignorant and innocent to even realize that I had a crush on him. But over the years this crush not only didn't fade and disappear, but grew stronger with every passing day close to him. And then I left Neo Domino, and continued my life away from him. I was still too young to understand that in my heart the ashes of an unfulfilled wish could have led me to fall in love, and for many years I didn't even know it. Until the songs were too many, and all the evidences against me. I was in love with Yuusei, my heart was beating for him and him only.

I sensed him smiling and when I got ready to acknowledge of all my feelings, he spoke first, making me losing my chance.

"I love you too, Ruka. I always did. Even when you were a little girl, I was always feeling something about you that I knew wasn't only a friend's care or brotherly love. I wanted to be with you, take care of you, protect you and stand by your side. But you were too young …"

Yuusei started confessing his love to me and it was impossible to not think that life was indeed strange. Otherwise I didn't know what else I could say. We both had to suffer with feelings and thoughts that we thought were forbidden.

"…and I had to try hard to keep myself from telling you how I was feeling and keep a distance between us that was into the levels of the friendship. I couldn't risk telling you and confusing to you, especially in the age limit we both had."

"That's why you focused on Aki?" The question slipped out of my lips without being able to hold it. But I did want an answer. All this time I thought Yuusei was in love with the psychic girl and, if anything, that fact only was enough to make me close myself up and believe that there was no way to be with him. And now I was hearing all those unbelievable things. I had to know, to be sure; no mistakes this time.

Yuusei nodded slowly with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yes…" his voice was a mare whisper that dropped gilts. "I thought I could get over my feelings for you by focusing on other girls and getting myself distracted from you. But it didn't work. I wasn't in love with Aki. She is a dear friend to me, but nothing more than a friend. My heart was all yours and no one else's."

"Yuusei…" I called out, filling with something that both burned me and made my heart beat faster. "And my heart is your too, and not only my heart, you have my body and my mind and my soul. They are all yours; they were always yours. I love you!"

And I don't remember much after that. Yuusei crushed his lips onto mine again, lighting a fire that made our previous passions like a flame of a single lighter in front of a fire that was eating cities and forests in its flaming arms. Everything was so clear, like crystal: my feelings, his feelings, what we both wanted right now; to finally be one, for now and forever.

And Yuusei didn't waste another minute. He kissed me all over again, only this time I was able to response and let myself enjoy this rare moment. His hands found their ways to my breast again and his tongue played with my hard nipples with me moaning, tangling my fingers between his hairs and holding him close, not daring to let him go.

Moving lower, he reached my wet panties, but this time he didn't stop. And, with a sharp move, he took the final hurdle off and nested his face between my legs, making me twitch at the sudden touch.

His lips moved gently yet intensely and I could feel his teeth biting lightly and playfully at the baton on my entrance. It made my blood flow faster, and my heart raced. His tongue was slipping in and out, playing with me, like a toy, when I felt his fingers trailing on me bare body and soon joined his tongue. I gasped loudly when he slide not one, but two fingers in me and pressed them deeper. His mouth was greatly soaking me as he started moving his fingers in and out mimicking the motions of sex and bringing me to my limits; so fast… so effortlessly.

But I had no time to think of how it was possible; my back arched and I moaned again, shutting my eyes. I was feeling it; I was close. I bit my lips to keep some control over my body, but just like my heart it had a will on its own and all my attempts had simply gone wasted. I couldn't help it.

My hands squeezed the sheets near me and my whole body tingled when it hit me. My lips broke, allowing the full cries and moans to escape completely, calling his name, "AAhh! Y-Y-Yuusei….!"

My hips buckled as I cummed against his fingers. I was fighting to take a breath between the waves of pleasure as the temperature and the passion were growing non-stop instead of fading away. I stood there with my body trying to relax from my sexual high, but I found myself unsatisfied; I wanted more, way more and…

Wet lips crushed hard upon mine, dragging me out of my thoughts. Yuusei kissed me hard and deep and I could feel my taste in his mouth. And just when I was about to press my arms around him and bring him closer, he broke the kiss again, making me groan in disappointment. I licked my lips and lifted my eyes to lock upon his, ready to ask for more, and if he was refusing then I was ready to take it by force. Not that I was able to force him into anything, as I was only like a small toy in his hands, but I knew that there was still some shame in me and I wouldn't be able to hit on him like that.

But something in his eyes captured me. His gaze was hazy and shone in a passionate, but also a bit scary, way. But that held only a second. He bowed over me and brought a hand behind my neck to pull me into another kiss, hungry but soft. His free hand undid his belt, unzipped his pants and tried to remove them and, even to my surprise, my hands were there to help him get rid of his clothes. He pulled back, smiling at me. His eyes never left mine as his hands gently stroked my legs and softly spread them apart. His hand rubbed me again before he positioned himself on top of me.

I would have lied if I said I wasn't a bit scared. My heart was bouncing in my chest, ready to jump out of my body, but I didn't stop him. I didn't want him to stop, anyway.

I took a sharp breath when his rock-hard member touched me and slowly entered. I opened my legs more, welcoming him and showing that this was what I wanted too. He pushed forward, thrusting me and I squeezed his shoulders as I tried to hold onto something. His lips covered mine again when he started moving his hips back and forth; picking up a slow and steady rhythm, pumping into me and making me gasp and breathe unevenly.

"Y-Yusuei…" I called out with a deep moan.

Something deep and strong burned and pulsed inside of me with every move as he started moving faster and faster, pushing more and more until he couldn't press any deeper and I struggled to keep pace with the hard and passionate rhythm of his desire. Our bodies were moving together, perfectly synchronized. Two souls were dancing to the same rhythm as the most ancient rules of our existence were leading our actions.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck as he pumped hard and tensely into me again. Screams escaped my lips without being able to hold them back. However, I didn't want it. My voices were for him; a sign of pleasure I was in under his tough yet tender treatment.

"Ruka…!" I heard him calling, pounding harder and faster.

I wrapped me legs around him, pulling him even deeper and clamped down on him, holding him like the whole world was about to end. I couldn't control it anymore; it felt so good.

"Yuusei… Yuusei… Yuusei…" I was calling non-stop, feeling the pressure building up in me.

He jammed his lips down on me as he moved inside me. "Ruka… I'm…" he gasped and I immediately realize that he was close to finishing too.

I felt him getting harder inside of me and I moved my hips faster, bringing myself to my limits. I knew I couldn't hold it much longer when Yuusei released inside me hard and long, panting and gasping for air.

"Rukaaa!"

My feet were kicking and my fingers scratched his bare skin; my whole body was shaking as waves of pleasure were rippling through me in a pulse that seemed like it would never end. I screamed his name again and my entire being squeezed him from the inside as I cummed again; this time, harder and all the pleasure made me lose the world.

When I found it again, the man I loved so desperately was smiling at me, kissing me gently and caressing my face.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and cuddled to his lap, feeling as happy as the few times in my life was. I smiled, exhausted, and let myself travel into a world where only he and I excised. Everything around me was so soft and calm, like the morning sunlight.

But isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of the first love and everything related; the difference between theory and action? Experiencing it, I can clearly say that it looked like the difference between the day and the night from two different planets.

I didn't bother myself by thinking of the day after, or even the next hour. I could wake up from a wonderful dream, but I didn't care now. Maybe this was a dream and my wish came true for only a night, but I didn't want to lose another moment in thinking. All I wanted was to feel. If this was a dream then I wanted to live it to the very last detail.

"I love you too," I breathed out before my eyes closed and I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
_

_Special thanks to my beta: __EndlessNight025!_

___If you like it, leave a review ;)_


End file.
